Là pour toi
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Lorsque la vie de Ladybug devient trop angoissante, Adrien est là pour la rassurer. Surtout Ladrien et un peu Adrinette. Et aussi comment créer une situation explicite entre trois personnes lorsqu'on est que deux: un Ladynoir nouveau genre!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: J'ai de nouveau réparée cette histoire en espérant que le site n'efface plus mes changements cette fois. Pour ceux qui cherchent le chapitre qui se trouvait ici, regardez à Une nuit pour nous.**

 _Ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que quelques fois. On pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une main. Mais ils savaient qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre._

Depuis le moment où Marinette avait revêtue pour la première fois la tenue rouge et sexy de Ladybug, elle sentait une énergie nouvelle la parcourir. Elle aimait la force dans ses muscles, la liberté de dire tout ce qu'elle voulait avec le masque. Elle se sentait femme. Lorsqu'elle redevenait juste Marinette, juste la bonne copine, elle avait l'impression de tomber. L'énergie la quittait, la laissant épuisée ET maladroite.

Lorsqu'elle était Ladybug, elle pouvait faire tous les mouvements que son corps voulait, elle restait gracieuse, son corps voulait la même chose. Oui, bon, elle faisait des erreurs, mais elle en faisait de moins en moins, elle apprenait, devenait meilleure.

Être Ladybug devenait une drogue. Au départ, elle refusait de se transformer lorsque ce n'était pas absolument nécessaire et en plus, elle devait expliquer les absences de Marinette. Mais le temps passant, la double vie devint plus facile, les gens l'acceptant facilement comme elle était : absente, lunatique, peu fiable.

Adrien était reconnaissant envers la vie pour que Plagg et lui se soient trouvés. Le masque lui permettait de sortir de sa maison, de sa cage, de la rigidité de sa vie. Mais une fois qu'il avait bien courue, blagué, respiré, il appréciait le calme de la salle de classe, la familiarité du cours d'escrime, la luminosité du local de piano. Il aimait lire en écoutant des airs de violon ensorcelant. Et rêver, rêver d'elle.

Ce jour-là, ils avaient connus une première attaque akuma sur l'heure du dîner et Adrien ne s'était pas arrêter pour reprendre plus de fromage pour éviter un retard en classe. Du coup, quand le second akuma avait frappé, au moment où Adrien posait le pied dans sa chambre, au retour de l'école, il s'était élancé par la fenêtre, les poches vides.

Si le premier akuma avait été contrôlé très rapidement, le deuxième fut long et ennuyant avant d'accepter de rentrer dans les rangs.

Ce qui amena Adrien, à contourner sa maison, cherchant un moyen de s'y introduire inaperçu. Lorsqu'il regarda les lumières de la ville et le soir complètement tombé, il vit un point rouge chutant de la Tour Eiffel, frappé un instant par l'éclairage directionnel d'une fête à proximité de là.

'Ladybug' pensa-t-il. Avec ou sans pouvoir, si elle avait chuté de la Tour, elle ou quelqu'un d'autre, il se devait d'aller voir. Il partit à la course et arriva plutôt rapidement puisqu'il n'habitait finalement pas très loin.

Mais sur place, il n'y avait rien au sol, ni corps, ni grand objet rouge. Il parcourut des yeux l'endroit désert et entendit avant de voir le bruit distinctif de la ficelle du yoyo de sa partenaire. Il recula pour observer les hauteurs et remarqua, malgré l'ombre ambiante, son amie se jettant en chute libre du point le plus haut de la tour pour se retourner et utiliser son yoyo pour remonter lorsqu'elle était descendue à la hauteur de la première plate-forme.

Comme tous les accès à la tour étaient fermés, Adrien se positionna et l'appela à plein poumon, à son saut suivant.

Elle se rétablit alors sur la plate-forme mais plutôt que de descendre le rejoindre comme il l'avait imaginé, elle l'agrippa avec sa corde et le remonta près d'elle.

Elle était décoiffée et anormalement fermée et silencieuse, honteuse?

« Est-ce que tu vas bien? » s'informa Adrien en s'approchant d'elle et en plaçant sa main sur son coude.

Après une hésitation, elle fit un léger signe négatif de la tête en soupirant, des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux qu'elle planta dans les siens.

« S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi comment je peux t'aider, Lady? » fit le jeune homme inquiet pour sa partenaire. Elle se serra contre lui, les bras sous les siens et la tête sur sa poitrine. Il referma les bras sur elle la tenant fermement et plaçant de délicats baiser sur sa tête et réponse à la prière muette de l'amour de sa vie.

Au bout d'un instant, elle s'écarta suffisamment pour le regarder à nouveau. « Tu serais fâché si…je profitais un peu de toi de façon un peu égoïste? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Passant une main sur sa joue délicate jusque dans sa chevelure noire, il répondit solennellement : « Je suis à ta disposition. Ton plaisir sera mon plaisir et ta peine la mienne. »

Les lèvres rouges, pulpeuses et légèrement écartées de la magnifique héroïne qu'il serrait toujours contre lui cherchèrent les siennes et lorsqu'elles se posèrent sur leur objectif, il se pencha à sa rencontre, lui retournant son baiser.

Il s'agissait de son second, si on comptait la fois où il était tombé sur elle et où leur lèvres s'étaient brièvement rencontrées.

Mais ce baiser n'avait rien à voir. Il était chaud, gourmand, affamé même. Tout comme les suivants.

Adrien avait glissé ses doigts sous les couettes de Ladybug et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Elle lui retournait ses baisers de façon passionnée et il sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'en avoir toujours plus.

Elle s'appuyait de ses mains sur sa poitrine et lorsqu'elle insista encore, il descendit au sol pour s'asseoir. Elle s'installa sur ses jambes croisées positionnant les siennes de chaque côtés de sa taille.

Au bout de ce qui parut honnêtement une bonne demi-heure à Adrien. Ladybug relâcha sa bouche, ne lui offrant plus que quelques becs contrastant avec les french kiss qu'ils venaient d'échangés.

« Ça va mieux? » demanda-t-il en la gardant dans ses bras et évitant de laisser échapper le léger ricanement qui trainait sur ses lèvres.

« Oui, pour l'instant. » fit-elle avec un sourire. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa la position, dans laquelle ils étaient entrelacés et aussi la raison de la pression entre ses jambes.

« Je suis désolée » voulu-t-elle se relever alors, mais il la retint.

« Ne fais pas attention. Je suis juste très heureux et c'est comme ça que mon corps l'exprime mais, je veux qu'on parle de toi. Raconte-moi ce qui t'est arrivé. »

« Je sais pas, juste l'adrénaline peut-être. Quand je suis en costume d'héroïne, mon corps aussi est transformé. Je suis forte, agile, pleine d'énergie. Quand je laisse aller la transformation, je redevins maladroite, perdue, faible. J'essayais peut-être juste de dépenser un surplus d'énergie avant de redevenir moi-même comme je n'ai pas eu besoin de mes pouvoirs spéciaux ce soir.

« Tu aurais…fait la même chose avec un autre garçon que moi? » demanda-t-il même s'il craignait la réponse.

Avec un léger rire de dérision, elle dit :

« Si ChatNoir était passé par ici, je crois que ça aurait changé notre relation professionnelle parce que c'est sur lui que je me serais assise. Mais, non. Je n'aurais _pas_ embrassé n'importe qui. Je serais juste restée avec mon trouble. Je voudrais savoir… est-ce que tu m'en veux… de t'avoir, euh,… »

« Sauté dessus? » proposa Adrien « Absolument pas. Je le pense sérieusement. J'en avais très envie aussi. J'en rêvais depuis longtemps et si en plus, ça t'a fait du bien, je préférerais que tu recommences au lieu de rester triste ou mal dans ta peau. »

« Je pourrais succomber à la tentation de ta proposition à ma prochaine crise. » prévint-elle.

« Alors, fait-le, n'hésite pas, viens me voir. Parles-moi ou embrasses-moi. Et même, n'attends pas que les choses dégénèrent. Je ne suis pas… je ne suis pas heureux moi non plus. Ça me fait aussi du bien d'être avec toi. »

« Il y a quelque chose en particulier qui te ferait plaisir? » demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Tu peux me raccompagner? Je suis coincé dehors. »

* * *

La fois suivante où Ladybug fit une crise, Adrien était à l'école. Les trois premières périodes du matin avaient été lourdes de contenu et leur avaient donné mal à la tête à tous. La quatrième période n'avait rien arrangé par sa longueur et sa monotonie. Tout le monde s'endormait autour de lui mais Adrien était nerveux.

Il ne pensait pas être le seul à vouloir que ce supplice finisse parce qu'il sentait et entendait des mouvements derrière lui. Marinette bougeait sans arrêt. Quand, enfin, il eu finit d'expédier sa salade de lentille du midi, il planta Nino qui était occupé à regarder Alya de loin et sortie sur les marches

Comme il se demandait comment profiter de son temps de dîner pour décompresser avant l'après-midi, un yoyo rouge se positionna en suspension à la hauteur de ses yeux. Il l'attrapa d'une main et bondit pour déclencher le retour.

Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le toit de l'école, il se demanda si elle réaliserait qu'Adrien n'était pas sensé pouvoir faire de tels bonds. Mais lorsqu'il vit ses yeux amoureux, il écarta ses doutes, elle n'avait rien remarqué.

Un joyeux rire léger sortit de ses lèvres mais, mourut bien vite lorsqu'elle attrapa sa bouche. Alors qu'il allait lui répondre, elle s'écarta, le poussa doucement au sol jusqu'à ce qu'il s'allonge en lui expliquant : « Tu es trop grand. » Puis elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et reprit sa bouche.

À un moment, ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser pour rester à se regarder. Elle se perdit dans son regard et il ne se priva pas de contempler le sien comme il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. lls ne se séparèrent que lorsque la première cloche rappela les élèves. Elle le fit entrer dans l'école par la fenêtre d'une classe déserte puis s'envola.

Il rata la dernière période de la journée à cause d'un akuma. Sa Lady était joyeuse, détendue et sûr d'elle. Lui aussi en fait, mais il se demandait si, dans son cas à elle, cela durerait.

* * *

Un soir où Adrien était assis dans son divan et relisait pour la troisième fois un paragraphe d'un livre en chinois, Ladybug atterrie sur le rebord de sa fenêtre en évitant son regard.

Sans un mot, il referma son livre et s'avança vers elle. Il fit glisser ses mains caressant ses jambes les rapprochant de sa taille puis la fit descendre au sol comme elle posait les mains sur ses épaules. Ils se regardèrent intensément puis s'embrassèrent. Il la trouvait si belle! Il caressa son dos et ses épaules, ses bras et ses cheveux, aventurant ses baisers jusqu'à son cou et sur le haut de sa poitrine. Comme il aurait aimé toucher sa peau!

Profitant, de son identité caché et de sa détresse il eu le geste bien égoïste de glisser ses lèvres dans sa paume et d'y déposer quelques baisers. Comme il y avait longtemps qu'il désirait qu'elle le laisse faire ce geste! Il en fut ému et touché qu'elle soit dans SES bras.

Il considérait souvent que ChatNoir était une personnalité plus proche de son ''vrai'' lui-même, ChatNoir était ce qu'il voulait être. Mais Adrien était aussi une part de lui. Et elle l'acceptait!

Ce soir, Ladybug était dans les bras d'Adrien, un garçon ordinaire qui passait ses soirées confiné à sa chambre. Qu'importe la gloire ou l'argent que cela rapportait à son père, lui-même n'était qu'Adrien, le garçon qui avait de la difficulté à s'intégrer dans sa classe et qui n'arrivait pas à être rassuré quant à son avenir.

Ce soir, le garçon qui avait beau faire tout son possible pour apporter sa contribution au bonheur de son entourage sans y parvenir tenait dans ses bras, la femme de sa vie. Sa Lady le regardait sans qu'il ait besoin de faire des folies pour attirer son regard.

Et comme une fois de plus, l'émotion bloqua les mots qu'il aurait voulu dire dans sa gorge, il laissa son regard et son sourire lui dire tout son amour. Ces mots si gros tel que amour véritable, toujours ou t'appartenir corps et âmes, il les retenait dans son cœur, il savait qu'elle n'était pas prête.

Ses crises de panique lui disait que les mots qui hantaient ses pensées à elle étaient plus proche de Papillon, akuma, attaque, accident, danger, faiblesse, IMPUISSANCE.

L'entraînant par la main, puisqu'il ne voulait pas la laisser même une seconde, il marcha jusqu'à sa penderie et en retira une courtepointe soigneusement emballée dans une housse protectrice. Il la ramena vers le divan, ferma la lumière avec la télécommande et enveloppa leurs deux corps dans la couverture laissant les lumières et les bruits de Paris leur parvenant par la fenêtre les envelopper dans leur propre monde.

« C'était la couverture préférée de ma mère. Elle avait l'habitude de s'y envelopper avec un chocolat chaud saupoudré de caramel pour lire des classiques de la littérature anglaise. Elle appréciait beaucoup Joxer. C'est à toi maintenant, dis-moi quelque chose sur toi. »

« Je ne sais pas trop ce que je peux te dire. »

« Je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu aimes : cerise, fraise, framboise, pomme? »

« J'aime beaucoup les cerises. Je trouve ça doux et je pourrais facilement déclarer aimer ça en tant que Ladybug. Mais j'ai aussi un faible pour les ananas. J'aime encore plus ça que les cerises. »

« Ma couleur préférée est le rouge. À cause de toi. J'aimais beaucoup le bleu avant et je continu de prétendre que c'est le bleu mais, depuis que tu es là, la moindre touche de rouge me fait penser à toi. Et ça c'est vraiment un aveu, même pour moi-même. Je l'avoue, ton corps m'hypnotise. »

« J'ai des photos de toi dans ma chambre… C'est un peu bizarre, non? »

« Hum, euh, j'imagine que ça dépends de la raison pour laquelle tu les gardes. Je, je vais souvent sur le ladyblog pour voir tes photos mais je ne les regarde pas pour, euh, pour … orienter mon imagination dans une direction… hormonale.

Ladybug était très loin dans ses pensées ou plutôt tout proche puisque le lit d'Adrien était à moins de vingt pas et que SA propre imagination pouvait le lui montrer sur ce lit, se tortillant, les yeux fermés et cherchant son souffle.

« Je ne, je ne les aie pas gardées pour ça! » finit-elle par lâcher afin de dire quelque chose.

« Oui, hum, euh, j'aime la musique de Jagged Stone, surtout les balades et aussi, sa chanson sur toi, évidemment. »

« Parfois, je deviens une ado vraiment ordinaire et je passe ses chansons les plus rock à fond, et mes parents me disent de baisser le volume et c'est un cliché complet! »

« J'adore te découvrir! Je n'ai même pas besoin de connaître ton nom. Ce que tu peux me dire qui ne mets pas en danger le secret de ton identité est plus précieux pour moi que… que tout les objets que je peux posséder. Je voudrais mettre toutes ces petites choses dans une boîte aux trésors et les regarder lorsque je ne vais pas bien.

« Adrien? Tu veux bien me parler de ton livre préféré ou une émission de télévision ou un texte de chanson peut importe parle moi encore de quelque chose que tu aimes. »

Il se leva pour aller vers son bureau et prit un livre. Comme elle l'avait suivit, elle attrapa un bloc de feuille et un crayon sur le bureau. Ils se réinstallèrent sur le divan. Pendant qu'il lisait un extrait de son livre, elle dessina leurs mains jointes. La sienne couverte de poids plus foncés et celle d'Adrien avec les milles détails qu'elle leur connaissait pour les avoir observés si souvent en classe.

Son livre racontait un combat à l'épée. Le héros se battait en gardant la femme qu'il aimait dans son dos. Tous deux étaient en harmonie total comme un couple qui dansait alors qu'elle suivait chacun de ses mouvements l'accompagnant dans son combat.

« Wow! C'est vraiment quelque chose » commenta-t-elle.

« Ça, c'est rien comparer au reste du livre. C'est très loin d'être une histoire banale. C'est une histoire d'anti-héros. » conclu-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Euh, qu'est-ce que tu entends par ''anti-héros''?

« Lagardère a le cœur rempli de noblesse mais dans cette histoire, il n'est pas un héros, il est considéré comme un criminel parce que son ennemi à plus de titres que lui et est plus riche. Lagardère aurait pu être très populaire auprès du peuple et adulé pour ses exploits mais il a tout laissé derrière et consacré sa vie à protéger la femme qu'il aime.

« C'est à la fois une histoire d'amour et d'héroïsme! Tu aimes ce genre d'histoire? » voulu-t-elle savoir.

« Je suppose qu'il y a un chevalier caché en moi. » voulu-t-il qu'elle sache.

« Tiens » elle lui tendit son dessin et il fut stupéfait du talent qu'il y retrouva. « Pour ta boîte au trésor. » expliqua-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Je vais aller dormir mais j'ai bien hâte de te revoir. » Et elle se sauva par la fenêtre.

Le lendemain soir, après avoir fait quelques devoirs, elle se mit à l'ouvrage et fabriqua un cadeau pour Adrien. Elle l'emballa ensuite et partie directement le livrer dans leur classe. Au matin, elle se pressa pour arriver plus tôt en cours. Elle y parvint juste à temps pour voir Adrien écarter les plis du papier d'emballage.

Il y trouva une magnifique boîte en bois décorée sur la frise centrale de fleur de lys et de fleuret. L'intérieur était tapissé de rouge, son rouge. Il était si ému de voir qu'elle avait pris le temps de faire ça pour lui, que pour lui. Elle l'aimait peut-être un peu, peut-être même assez pour sortir de son malheur.

Puis, vinrent les rendez-vous. Il trouvait des petits billets sur son chemin. Parfois, sur l'ordinateur de sa chambre, dans son casier ou sur sa chaise de classe. Toujours très vague, les messages ne contenaient qu'une date et une heure et étaient signés d'un cœur rouge. Au moment indiqué, il n'avait qu'à s'isoler et elle venait le rejoindre.

Ce qui le surprenait, c'était qu'elle choisissait toujours des moments où il était disponible. Elle n'avait jamais besoin qu'il lui confirme qu'il serait présent au rendez-vous et il n'avait jamais besoin de se trouver une excuse pour disparaître. Il se dit que pour réussir à faire cela, elle devait connaître son emploi du temps par cœur même mieux que lui-même. Peut-être avait-elle piraté l'ordinateur de Nathalie et payé Nino contre des informations?

Durant ces rendez-vous, ils parlaient beaucoup et s'embrassaient beaucoup. Il essayait de la faire rire et ils s'offraient des cadeaux. De petites pensées discrètes, quelques poèmes. Il avait même réussit à lui apporter un glace à l'ananas!

Il était toujours extrêmement vigilant pour ne laisser filtrer aucune information qu'aurait connue Adrien lorsqu'il était ChatNoir. Mais ce qu'il lui donnait le plus de mal c'était de ne pas être surprotecteur.

Il avait toujours été amoureux d'elle, avait toujours prit les coups pour elle. Mais lorsqu'elle avait commencé à pleurer sur l'épaule d'Adrien, il avait commencé à se montré encore plus protecteur sous le masque de héros. Au point où elle lui en avait parlé lui disant que c'était trop. Il s'était donc mis à surveiller ce comportement chez lui-même.

Une autre chose avait changée. Il flirtait moins, mais plus sérieusement. Il ne lui demandait plus de lui accorder ses faveurs, il l'assurait de son dévouement. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se détourne d'Adrien mais qu'elle permette à ChatNoir de l'aimer. Il voulait qu'elle lui donne le droit de l'aimer.

Un soir, très tard, il rentra d'une soirée complète de séance photo où il avait dû rester immobile beaucoup plus que ce qu'il aurait souhaiter. Il n'avait qu'une envie, devenir ChatNoir et aller sauter sur les toits.

Il remplissait ses poches de fromage lorsqu'il entendit du bruit dans sa garde-robe.

En position défensive, il vit Ladybug sortir de l'ombre. Elle avait les joues couvertes de larmes.

« Tu veux bien venir courir avec moi? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Tu ne préférerais pas y aller avec ChatNoir? Tu pourrais avoir une vraie compétition. Ou il pourrait suivre ton rythme. »

« J'ai essayé de l'appeler et je n'ai pas pu le joindre. » fit-elle avec un mouvement de tête négatif.

Il attrapa sa main, il la suivrait n'importe où. Elle l'amena d'abord au Trocadero où ils profitèrent des pavés bien droits pour atteindre leurs limites. Enfin, lui les atteints bien vite, mais elle se retenait encore et il savait qu'elle avait besoin de se donner un défi. Alors, il lui proposa d'aller dans un quartier touristique remplit de boutiques fermées à ce moment-là. Il y avait une allée en pente composée d'escaliers et bordée de kiosques de planches.

Il lui proposa de faire des allers et retours en partant chacun de leur côté. Ainsi, ils se croisaient régulièrement. La première fois, il lui envoya un baiser soufflé, la seconde, il lui fit un magnifique sourire, la troisième, il l'attrapa pour poser un baiser dans son cou avant de repartir. Puis, la fois suivante, il ne fit rien du tout et celle encore après une grimace ridicule. À sa descente suivante, il déposa un baiser sur sa main et alors qu'il terminait sa remontée suivante, il l'entendit derrière lui le rattraper.

Elle l'encercla à la poitrine de ses bras et il la ramena sur son côté pour redescendre avec elle lentement, histoire que leur muscles ne subissent pas de choc.

Sur un banc magnifiquement entouré de fleurs et d'une fontaine tout en bas des escaliers, ils s'installèrent pour une longue séance de bécotage. Un combat acharné que se livrèrent leurs lèvres où l'enjeu était leur plaisir mutuel.

Ce soir, il était aussi affamé qu'elle. Sa Lady était dans ses bras et elle commençait à venir à bout de ses crises d'anxiété de façon plus efficace. Il pouvait donc se permettre de lui demander un peu plus de son attention pour sa personne. Et en y réfléchissant bien, cela pourrait même la tirer de ses pensées les plus anxiogènes par la même occasion.

Elle était, comme souvent, perchée sur ses genoux. Une jambe de chaque côté de sa taille. Il retira ses mains de son dos qui la collaient contre lui pour attraper le bas de son t-shirt. Jusqu'au dernier instant, il profita du spectacle de ses yeux ébahis par son geste. Il prétexta mollement un « Désolé, mais j'ai très chaud. » et profita pleinement des étincelles qui explosaient dans les yeux de la demoiselle à la vue des muscles qui poussaient d'eux-mêmes depuis qu'il était ChatNoir.

« Il n'y a que très peu de photo de moi qui sont parues où je ne suis pas entièrement vêtue. Est-ce que tu en as déjà vue? » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

« J'en ai une, bien cachée au fond de mon tiroir. » fit-elle la voix étranglée par l'excitation. Elle essayait à la fois de cacher son regard flou sous sa frange et tout de même de le regarder. Adrien la trouvait délicieuse.

« Il y en a une que j'ai fait il y a six mois. Elle n'est jamais parue parce que mon regard est trop…provoquant. Mais je l'ai toujours dans mes fichiers. Je garde toujours tout ce qui me concerne et qui est produit, publié ou non. J'aimerais bien que tu l'aie. J'aimerais penser que peut-être tu la regardes lorsque tu t'ennuie de moi. »

Le regard de Ladybug revint franchement se planter dans ses yeux, ne cachant plus rien du désir sauvage qu'ils présentaient. S'en fut trop pour la retenue d'Adrien. Son érection passa de semi à complète en un battement de cœur lourd et puissant.

Malgré la lourde toile de coton qui l'enserrait, son membre alla taper contre l'entre-jambe de sa partenaire qui se trouvait tout près de lui. Il reprit sa bouche voracement avant de la délaisser au profit de son cou et même de la partie de sa nuque qu'il pouvait atteindre.

La ramenant contre lui ses mains descendirent en parcourant son dos musclé et sa chute de rein inégalable pour terminer par des caresses de ses cuisses à la rondeur de son postérieur. Il désirait embrasser chacun des recoins de son splendide corps à la souplesse si enivrante.

Elle avait collé les paumes de ses mains sur sa poitrine et celles-ci ne semblaient plus vouloir en partir. Elles en tâtaient, caressaient et exploraient chaque parcelles.

Entre ses baisers, il laissa échapper les mots d'une phrase saccadée. « Si je…couvre…mon visage…de mon chandail…ou, on peut…essayer d'aller chez moi. Je sais pas…si je peux...marcher…je ne pense pas…Je te veux…j'en veux plus. »

« Je peux pas, je… » commença-t-elle en se détachant. « Je te veux aussi, mais je peux pas. Si tu savais comme je suis désolée. »

Il n'était pas fâché contre elle, pas même frustré. Il était ChatNoir et que sa Lady lui dise ''non'' était naturel pour lui. Une partie de leur façon de se dire leur attirance. Aussi, les paroles eurent l'effet d'un aphrodisiaque sur lui. Il eut tout à coup très chaud dans le bas du ventre et la chaleur monta à son cou et son front. D'un grognement, il camoufla une montée de plaisir et fermant les yeux, il en dissimula la trop forte excitation. Il n'avait jamais fait un tel effort pour se retenir de jouir.

Il ne pu, par contre, rien faire pour ses reins qui glissèrent sur le banc, la ramenant exactement dans la position où elle le chevauchait le plus précisément possible. « Je suis affreusement désolée. » répéta-t-elle avec inquiétude. « Je t'en supplie ne soit pas fâché contre moi. »

Les mains du jeune homme enserraient convulsivement le bassin étourdissant. « Pas fâché, j'ai mal. » Le plaisir contenu et inassouvie lui montait à la tête, l'étourdissait et la pression menaçait d'y exploser.

Ses orbites roulaient sous ses paupières et sa tête bougeait toute seule convulsivement. Des larmes brulantes s'écoulaient sur ses tempes dans une veine tentative de soulagement. Son visage était d'un rouge inquiétant.

Son amante, puisqu'elle put, dès lors, revendiquer ce nom, défit rapidement la ceinture de son pantalon et caressa son sexe au dessus de son boxer. Elle avait peur de blesser la peau tendue avec la rugosité de son uniforme.

À la première caresse, un grand spasme secoua tout son corps et il ne resta sur le banc que parce qu'elle-même l'y retint. Mais, peu à peu, la pression trouva une voix plus naturelle et le plaisir redescendit vers ses hanches.

À un certain moment, il fut capable de la regarder dans les yeux. Communiquant silencieusement, elle comprit qu'elle pouvait arrêter si elle le désirait mais elle poursuivit la caresse et rapidement, la pression s'accentua à un endroit précis du corps du jeune blond donc la respiration s'accéléra.

Bien que novice dans le domaine, la jeune fille comprit qu'elle devait rapidement prendre une décision. Glissant la main dans le sous-vêtement distendue, elle la referma légèrement sur la pointe du membre et le laissa s'y mouvoir quelques fois avant que la jouissance n'ait raison de son amant.

Lorsque sa respiration redevint plus normale, elle se leva du banc et s'approchant d'une plante, frotta sa paume dans la terre pour nettoyer sa main de la substance gluante.

Lorsqu'elle revint pour le tenir dans ses bras, il s'était rajusté et il la prit contre lui tendrement en cachant son visage dans son cou.

« Je suis absolument désolé. Ma grande inexpérience n'a pas été de taille pour la perfection de déesse de ton corps. Je n'avais, je n'ai jamais…connu de fille. Tu es la première personne dont je suis amoureux. Tu as pris mon cœur. Tu m'as rendu heureux. »

« Tu sais, moi non plus, je n'ai jamais…partagé ce genre de chose avec quelqu'un. Adrien, je, j'essaie depuis très longtemps de te dire tout ce que j'aime chez toi. Mais je ne peux même pas. Pas encore. Quand le Papillon ne sera plus une menace, je serai libre. Libre de te montrer mon visage et libre de, de t'offrir mon corps. Vois-tu, c'est que…être la porteuse du pouvoir de création me rends, magiquement très…fertile. Adrien, je voudrais tellement de chose pour nous. Et je peux te donner si peu… »

Il releva le visage pour découvrir le sien couvert de larmes. Il en essuya quelques unes du pouce puis attrapa sa main qu'il embrassa. Il la tint ensuite entre les deux siennes. Il jouait avec en pensant à quel point il aimerait embrasser cette main sans le vêtement de latex.

« Donne-moi ce que tu peux. Je ne peux pas te demander d'être seulement à moi. Tu es l'héroïne de Paris, la Lady de ChatNoir. Tu appartiens à ta famille et à tes amis, à toi-même. Je n'exige pas de toi qu'on soit ensemble ou de faire ou dire des choses que tu ne peux pas. Mais, je ne voudrais pas que tu t'empêche de me donner quelque chose parce que tu penses que ce sera trop peu. Chaque gouttes de ton attention vaut pour moi un océan. »

Durant un instant de réflexion où Adrien vit passer plusieurs souvenirs sur son visage, un sourire involontaire modifia la forme de sa bouche. « Je ne peux pas nier vivre la même chose. Chacun de tes sourires sincères me rends muette et mon cerveau arrête de fonctionner. »

« Je ne savais pas que j'étais dangereux à ce point. » fit-il en reposant sa tête sur son épaule et en fermant ses yeux qui étaient vitreux depuis quelques instants.

« Tu veux que je te ramène? » offrit-elle remarquant sa fatigue.

« Ce qui est sur » répondit-il, « C'est que je ne peux pas rentrer tout seul. Ça fait un moment que je sais que mes jambes ne me portent plus. Entre la séance photo, la course, les escaliers et le, la dernière partie, mon corps refuse de m'obéir. »

Il réussit tout de même à s'accrocher à son cou pendant qu'elle le ramenait.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, Plagg voulait discuter de quelque chose avec son protégé.

« Je trouve que tu as échangé beaucoup trop de comportement entre ChatNoir et Adrien en présence de Ladybug. J'ai peur qu'elle découvre qui tu es si tu lui fais autant le baisemain en étant Adrien et plus du tout en ChatNoir. »

« Tu te rends compte à quel point il faut que nous soyons proches pour qu'elle ait la possibilité de découvrir une telle chose? Ce n'est pas juste que nous ne puissions pas nous révéler nos identités. J'en ai assez de lui mentir! Comment ça s'est passé pour les anciens porteurs? Il y en a bien qui ont découverts des secrets? »

« Vous vivez une situation complètement nouvelle, Adrien. C'est la première fois que le Papillon est corrompu et peut vous contrôler avec un akuma. Quand aux anciens porteurs, c'est vrai qu'ils devaient simplement attendre d'être assez proches pour que l'autre ne les livre pas à des chasseurs de sorcières. Je dois tout de même mentionner, que pendant la dernière grande guerre, l'un des porteurs a été torturé et a livré quelques adresses. Enfin, ce n'est pas pareil avec vous puisque ce que nous craignons c'est que TU sois contrôlé par un akumatisé et que tu t'en prennes aux proches de Labybug. »

« Ah! Mais là, je parle de l'inverse, je parles de lui livrer mon secret. Elle a encore moins de risque que moi d'être contrôlée par un akumatisé puisque je suis là pour m'interposer. »

Plagg repassa dans sa tête la liste des gens qui seraient ciblés par Ladybug si elle était akumatisée et qu'elle voulait se retourner contre ChatNoir. Son père et ses employés avaient déjà été attaqués par une foule. Ils s'étaient barricadés et savaient se défendre. Ensuite, il y avait Nino, puis Alya, la meilleure amie de Ladybug et Ladybug elle-même.

« Si on parlait de protéger des gens contre un akuma ordinaire, je dirais simplement de faire promettre à Nino de se trouver une bonne cachette et ça réglerait le problème mais là,…nous parlons d'une Ladybug akumatisée. Même ton père n'est pas assez fort pour se protéger contre cette force éventuelle. » fit le petit kwami ennuyé.

« Si Ladybug est akumatisée, ce qui, dans l'état émotionnel dans lequel elle se trouve présentement, risque de se produire, oubliez ça pour Paris. Elle m'a battu trois fois et elle n'était alors que ma charmante petite fraise. Tu imagines si elle était vraiment déterminée et méchante? Je sais que je ne pourrais pas l'avoir « physiquement ». Il faudrait que je me détransforme et que son amoureux la calme. Mais si elle se fie et se confie à ChatNoir, là j'ai encore une meilleure chance. »

Plagg ne trouva plus aucun argument à lui opposer. « Dis à Nino d'être prudent. Et ne fait pas de bêtises! N'oublie pas que ce sont les manières de garçon bien élevé d'Adrien qu'elle aime. Pas de blagues idiotes quand tu vas lui dire ton secret! »

Adrien décida donc de faire de cette importante révélation un rendez-vous galant. Pour ça il devrait attendre la fin de la semaine.

Semaine qui fut difficile pour toute la classe et pour les super-héros. Tout ça à cause de Chloé. Même si aucune part de sa méchanceté n'était dirigée contre Adrien, il subit tout de même la tension générale de la classe. Il y eu aussi des attaques akuma tous les jours. Ladybug l'amena deux fois sur le toit pour l'embrasser et pleurer sur son épaule.

Le jeudi soir, le combat contre l'akuma débuta peu après le dîner. Apparemment, un touriste que Chloé avait croisé dans l'ascenseur en retournant à sa chambre. ChatNoir utilisa d'abord son cataclysme et retourna nourrir Plagg avant de revenir combattre. Puis Ladybug utilisa son Lucky charme et elle réussit à la toute dernière seconde à nettoyer les dégâts avant de se cacher derrière le coin d'un mur.

La fin du combat s'était déroulée dans un quartier touristique remplit de terrasses bondées, de bars et de spectacles de rue. Il commençait à être plutôt tard et maintenant que l'akuma était maîtrisé, les gens ressortaient sur les terrasses et commandaient une nouvelle tournée d'alcool.

« Tout va bien ma Lady? » appela-t-il doucement et concerné.

« Oui, ne t'en fait pas. J'ai juste eu très peur de ne pas y arriver à temps. Tu peux y aller. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais rentrer chez moi. »

« Pas question! Tu restes cachée tant que tu n'es pas rechargée. Les gens autour de nous sont trop alcoolisés pour que le gentilhomme que je suis laisse une jolie jeune fille se promener seule. De plus, plusieurs d'entre eux attendent que tu sortes de ta cachette pour te féliciter. Tu as ce qu'il faut pour nourrir Tikki? »

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas! Tu fais le guet? »

Peu après, il l'entendit murmurer avant de voir un flash de lumière rose diffuse. Il s'avança vers elle sachant qu'elle était couverte.

« On peut parler deux minutes? » demanda-t-il. La ruelle où elle se trouvait était absolument noire. Il avait besoin de sa vision nocturne pour la voir.

« Euh, oui. Un sujet en particulier que tu voudrais aborder? » répondit-elle maintenant moins stressée.

Il l'entraîna encore plus loin de la foule, après une autre courbe de la ruelle, ils se retrouvèrent sous l'ampoule nue de la porte arrière d'un salon de coiffure fermé à cette heure mais l'endroit était bien entretenu.

« Y a-t-il eu dernièrement un changement dans ta vie sociale? Aurais-tu rencontré quelqu'un de nouveau? »

« Pas, pas quelqu'un de nouveau. Ça fait longtemps que j'attends l'occasion de me rapprocher de lui. Et oui, maintenant, on est ensemble. » confia-t-elle.

ChatNoir se rapprocha tout près de son visage. « Tu es toute rouge quand tu parles de lui, tu respires plus vite. » Il porta les yeux à sa poitrine pour appuyer ses dires. « C'est un homme ou un enfant? » demanda-t-il d'une voix suave qui électrisa le dos de Ladybug.

« C'est, ça dépends des circonstances. » répondit-elle.

« Est-ce qu'il a eu ton premier baiser? » demanda-t-il encore les lèvres maintenant posées sur sa joue.

« Non, c'est…c'est toi. Tu étais sous contrôle d'un akuma. » avoua-t-elle submergée par sa présence si masculine.

« Ah, vraiment? Intéressant… » commenta-t-il. Il passa derrière elle et plaça ses mains sur le haut de ses bras. « Au moins, je n'aurai pas à être jaloux de _ça_. » Ses grandes mains terminées de griffes frottaient ses bras et les pointes frôlaient les côtés de ses seins de façon presque involontaire.

« Tu es jaloux? » demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Bien sur! Ne parlons même pas du lien qui nous rapproche si près l'un de l'autre, ne parlons même pas du fait que je sois amoureux depuis si longtemps et que je n'ai jamais hésité sur le fait que tu sois la femme de ma vie. Parlons seulement, de ses mains sur toi. » Les propres mains de ChatNoir se posèrent sur ses hanches couvertes de latex rouge et parcoururent aussi bien son ventre que sa chute de reins. « Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà touché ici? »

« Oui » lâcha-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, se rappelant l'instant où Adrien l'avait fait.

Il attrapa son bâton, l'allongea et le plaça devant elle, le tenant par-dessus son épaule droite et près de sa hanche gauche. Elle se retrouva coincée et très serrée entre le bâton et sa poitrine dure. Il se frotta contre elle et elle soupira en sentant la caresse sur son corps.

« Tu es chaude comme le feu. » souffla-t-il à son oreille. Il l'entraîna au sol avec lui. Elle se retrouva assise entre ses jambes, son dos appuyé sur sa large poitrine. Il passa ses mains autour de sa taille.

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit. Pendant que tu t'occupais de ta kwami, il est venu me voir, _ton_ Adrien. Il voulait savoir si tu allais bien après le combat. Et il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir. » La voix de ChatNoir tout contre son oreille était caressante et hypnotisante. Il fit courir ses lèvres dans son cou plus légères qu'une plume. « Il ne t'a pas encore prise n'est-ce pas? Ta tension et ta sensualité montent tranquillement depuis que tu es avec lui, que tu le touches et que tu l'embrasses mais il ne t'a pas permit de les faire exploser. C'est pour ça que tu es contre moi, dans mes bras et que tu me laisses te toucher. Tu as accumulé tant de désir et tu n'as rien consommé. »

« C'est vrai, je ne peux pas avoir de rapport. Et c'est quoi, ce que je dois savoir? » La voix feutrée était parcouru de profond respire qu'elle sentait voyager tout le long de son corps.

Il referma ses bras autour de sa poitrine dans une prise pour la retenir. « Adrien est là, il t'observe. Il te regarde avoir du plaisir dans mes bras et il aime ça.» Il déposa un chaud baiser à l'arrière de son cou, à la base de ses cheveux.

« Adrien, que…? » Elle voulu se dégager mais il la retint.

« Attends, reste ici. Tu ne peux pas le voir. Il fait trop sombre. Mais moi, je le vois. Je vois ses yeux dilatés de plaisir, la rougeur de ses joues, le tremblement de ses mains. Il aime ce qu'il voit. Il aime le spectacle que tu lui offre. Sensuelle et brûlante. Alanguie de plaisir et tremblante de désir inassouvie. Il aime chacun de tes soupirs. »

La langue de ChatNoir parcourut le muscle derrière son oreille et lui arracha un couinement de souris. Il passa langoureusement ses mains sur son ventre et continua de les descendre. « Il ne t'a jamais touchée ici n'est-ce pas? » fit-il en atteignant son sexe.

« Non » dit-elle d'une voix étranglée par le plaisir. « C'est une honte. » reprit-il « Une femme telle que toi mérite d'être vénérée convenablement. Tu es un objet de culte. Une beauté éclipsant toutes les autres. Dis-moi. » poursuivit-il. Ses doigts la caressant lentement mais lui faisant vivre les mêmes sensations que lorsqu'elle se balançait au-dessus de Paris. Elle avait la sensation que ses doigts étaient des coussinets de chat.

« Notre premier baiser, est-ce que c'est toi ou moi qui l'a initié? »

« C'est moi. Je, je t'ai embrassé pour te délivrer. »

« Je te suis donc redevable…et si à mon tour je te délivrais? Dis-moi, est-ce que tu aimes Adrien? » Il décrivait maintenant des cercles sur son clitoris et son dos s'arquait contre sa poitrine couverte de cuir. « Oui, je, je l'aime » avoua-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ne lui as-tu jamais dis? » Son autre main se glissa sous la première descendant et remontant le long de son sexe. Elle soupirait d'extase. « Je, je suis trop timide, lorsque j'essaie de lui parler, je rougie, je bafouille et je n'arrive pas à lui dire. »

« Tu te sent nerveuse. Cette sensation se rapproches-t-elle de celle qu'on ressent lorsqu'on fait un aveu, lorsqu'on met son âme à nue pour une autre personne? As-tu peur que puisque tu as donné ton cœur à Adrien, il puisse découvrir chacun de tes secrets? As-tu peur que s'il découvre qui tu es, il te rejette? Et si on mettait son amour à l'épreuve? » Il ramena sa main sur son visage et en couvrit largement son masque. « Retire ta transformation. Fais-moi confiance. »

Elle se sépara de Tikki et ses vêtements civils apparurent. De son autre main, ChatNoir déboutonna le haut de son vêtement, exposant sa poitrine couverte de crème et de dentelle.

« Voilà, tu es exposée devant nous. Dévoilée. Dis-moi, crois-tu qu'Adrien te désire moins qu'avant en cet instant? »

«Non »

« Pourtant, tu nous a avoué que tu l'aimais, et tu es mise à nue devant nous. Crois-tu être capable de t'adresser à lui maintenant? »

Après un long moment de silence passé à ressentir la fraîcheur de la nuit sur son ventre et sa gorge. Elle répondit : « Oui! »

« Dans ce cas, reprends ta métamorphose. Je vais vous laissez, vous avez beaucoup de chose à ne pas vous dire. »

Il sauta sur le toit et redescendit dans l'autre ruelle, lança un fromage à Plagg et s'avança dans la lumière.

« Adrien? Tu étais vraiment là? » Elle ne put en dire plus, il s'empara de ses lèvres. Il la fit ensuite reculer jusqu'au mur et sa bouche descendit. Elle s'attarda sur la pointe de ses seins puis continua de descendre sur l'endroit qu'il stimulait quelques instants plus tôt avec ses mains gantées. Utilisant ses doigts, sa langue, ses lèvres et même ses dents, il s'acharna à la faire jouir. La combinaison était un obstacle mais, passablement excitée par la situation comme elle l'était, il réussit à lui faire perdre tout contrôle.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, son corsage ouvert lui rappela toute la situation et elle eut d'étranges rêves cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain, elle fut capable de s'adresser à Adrien. Mais elle rougie encore plus qu'avant en pensant à la nuit précédente.

* * *

Le seul avantage qu'il y avait à la quantité d'attaque akuma qu'ils avaient cette semaine là, était la facilité avec laquelle il pu inviter Ladybug pour le rendez-vous du vendredi soir. « _Quelqu'un_ m'a demandé de l'aider à te préparer une soirée. Tu peux me rejoindre sur la Tour Eiffel, ce soir? »

« Euh, je peux y être à 20h. » Elle se demandait ce que ses deux hommes avaient bien pu préparer encore.

* * *

« Bonsoir ChatNoir, tu es tout seul? » s'inquiéta-t-elle en arrivant au rendez-vous.

« Le rendez-vous n'est pas ici. Je t'ai juste donné la Tour comme point de rencontre. Suis-moi. »

Il l'amena jusqu'à un jardin botanique où on trouvait un kiosque près d'une grande fontaine sur un parvis en plein milieu. Il devait s'y tenir des fêtes ou des concerts en d'autres périodes mais la saison froide approchait et les fleurs entraient en sommeil.

« Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée entre amoureux, à plus tard. » fit ChatNoir avec une révérence de maître d'hôtel avant de se sauver.

Le kiosque contenait un plateau de nourriture et une montagne de coussin et de couvertures. Comme elle y arrivait, des guirlandes de lumières s'allumèrent et les doux accords d'un violon s'élevèrent derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit Adrien en chemise et cravate avec un petit bouquet de 6 roses rouges à la main.

« Adrien, c'est magnifique! C'est moi qui devrais faire ça pour toi. Je profite tellement de toi! »

Adrien eu tout à coup un doute. Et si elle ne voulait pas vraiment de lui. Après tout, il voulait, ce soir-là lui révéler beaucoup de choses. Mais si elle n'était avec lui que pour le meilleur, comment lui faire accepter ce qu'elle n'aimait pas de lui?

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment juste un peu de réconfort que tu veux ou tu voudrais plus? Cette soirée, je voulais que ce soit une soirée pour un couple… Mais si tu ne veux pas plus que ce que nous partageons déjà, je ne veux pas te l'imposer. »

« Oh! Adrien. Je veux beaucoup, beaucoup plus pour _nous_. Déjà, je voudrais que tu saches à quel point j'aime dire _nous_. Et je voudrais tellement passer plus de temps dans tes bras! J'en rêve à longueur de journée. »

« Je suis sûr que plus tard, nous pourrons passer autant de temps ensemble que nous le voulons, sans avoir à nous limiter. Mais aujourd'hui, je veux te faire le cadeau d'un peu plus. Je t'ai demandé de me donner ce que tu pouvais. Ce soir, je veux faire de même. Je veux t'offrir une nouvelle occasion de nous voir plus souvent. Tu veux danser? »

Comme elle plaçait sa main dans la sienne, il changea la chanson pour une valse et l'entraîna dans la danse virevoltante autour de la fontaine. Après la troisième, ils s'assirent sur les coussins et soupèrent en plaisantant et se racontant leur semaine. Il lui parla de la classe et elle lui parla des akumas. Ils connaissaient déjà ces histoires mais aimaient bien avoir le point de vue de l'autre sur tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, surtout les parties qui parlaient de leur alter ego.

Le sujet dévia sur le eux « couple ». Il sentait qu'elle avait toujours un pincement sur le sujet. Comme il la tenait dans ses bras, il lui était facile de savoir à quel moment elle était plus tendue. Quand il la questionna, elle répondit :

« Si nous sommes exclusivement ensemble, ça veut dire que tu ne me regarderas pas sans mon masque avant très longtemps. Je voudrais, je voudrais juste être appréciée pour ce que je suis sans super-pouvoir. »

« Mais, je sais déjà qui tu es. Je ne connais ni ton nom, ni ton adresse mais je sais que tu es douce, gentille, intelligente, créative. Que tu te dévoue pour les autres et que tu apprends très vite. Je suis proche? »

« Oui, c'est un peu ça. » fit-elle en rougissant sous les compliments.

« Tu vois, ce sont certaines des choses qui ont fait que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Pour te parler des autres qualités que j'ai vues en toi, je dois d'abord te donner ton cadeau avant de te les dire. Il est derrière ces arbres, je vais le chercher. »

Mais c'est ChatNoir avec un immense sourire et le reste de la douzaine de roses qui s'avança vers elle.

« ChatNoir? Tu es resté ici, tout ce temps? » fit Ladybug en s'extirpant des nuages de coussins pour venir à sa rencontre près de la fontaine.

« Oui, c'est moi, le cadeau. Vois-tu, j'ai discuté avec mon Kwami et il a dû admettre que j'avais raison. Considérant, qui je suis en réalité et ce qui se passe entre nous, il est préférable que tu connaisses mon vrai visage. Claws in! »

« Non, Chat, non, ne… » Ladybug plaça ses mains sur ses yeux. La main d'Adrien prit sa main droite et il s'agenouilla à terre devant elle en en embrassant le dos et y frottant sa joue. Il était prêt à attendre tout le temps dont elle aurait besoin.

Elle ouvrit finalement un œil pour regarder l'épaisse chevelure blonde dépourvue d'oreille de chat. Comme s'il avait sentie à sa respiration qu'elle était prête, Adrien tourna ses magnifiques yeux verts vers elle. Le plus doux des sourires, naquit sur son visage et la regardant. Un poids s'était soulevé de sa poitrine.

« Je tenais à ce que tu saches que je suis toujours là quand tu as besoin de moi. Toujours là pour toi. J'aime tes sourires, ton amitié, tes jeux et tes blagues. Ton sérieux, ta folie, ta maladresse et ton grand cœur. La façon dont tu me regardes me bouleverse. Je veux plus que tout au monde être avec toi. »

« Tu veux m'expliquer comment je suis sensée te repousser et te faire redevenir sérieux au milieu d'un combat, maintenant? » demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant pour tomber dans ses bras. « Je suis fan et amoureuse finie d'Adrien. Et là, je n'ai même plus l'excuse de me garder pour lui pour pouvoir résister à ChatNoir! Tu te rends compte que je vais partir sur mon nuage chaque fois que tu vas m'appeler ta Lady? Je n'ai jamais reçu un aussi magnifique cadeau! »

« C'est à ce point? » demanda Adrien stupéfait en la regardant dans les yeux.

« J'aime assez ChatNoir. Au point où je lui aurais donné sa chance si je ne, je n'avais pas été follement amoureuse de toi. Je suis tout de même un peu fâchée pour hier, mais au moins ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir prendre ma revanche. Mais tu sais, Adrien. C'est vrai que je suis une de tes fans, mais je te connais aussi… »

Adrien prit ses lèvres pour qu'elle arrête de parler. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Qu'elle en dévoile plus, reviendrait à se qu'elle se mettre en danger. Et elle l'aimait AVEC et SANS son masque. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Elle aimait Adrien et acceptait ChatNoir. Son baiser disait tout son bonheur. Il la prit dans ses bras et la ramena sur les coussins où ils s'allongèrent l'un près de l'autre pour se caresser durant de longues heures.

Le samedi soir revint bien vite. Comme toujours, la journée d'Adrien avait été remplie de leçons de perfectionnement, de séances photo et complètement vide d'ami. Depuis que Nino avait prit un emploi de livreur, c'est à peine s'ils pouvaient parler durant la journée. Et le soir c'est Adrien qui ne pouvait pas sortir. Il avait déjà terminé tous ses devoirs et tournait en rond dans sa chambre.

Heureusement, ce jour-là, il avait les trois plus magnifiques soirées de sa vie pour alimenter ses rêveries.

Il fut absolument fou de joie, lorsque son amoureuse se présenta à sa fenêtre. Elle allait très bien ce soir-là. Elle n'était venue que pour passer du bon temps avec lui.

« C'est une magnifique surprise, un beau cadeau. » fit-il après un très long baiser. « Je m'ennuie vraiment beaucoup le week-end. Je ne vois pas mes amis. »

« Je ne peux pas rester longtemps. J'ai une très grosse journée demain et des choses à préparer ce soir, en prévision de tout mon travail. Mais je voulais vraiment t'embrasser et je suis un peu venu aussi pour être certaine que je n'avais pas rêver la soirée d'hier. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma Lady. » répondit-il avec un sourire de ChatNoir. « Plagg! Lâche ton fromage un instant et viens dire bonsoir. »

« Bonsoir, jeune fille, pas trop fâchée de sa surprise? » fit le petit kwami en flottant obligeamment vers eux.

« Non, il faut jusque que je m'habitue. »

« Et euh…comment va Tikki? Il y a si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. » s'enquit-il timidement.

« Elle va très bien, je pense qu'elle est heureuse de vivre avec moi. Nous sommes de bonnes copines. Si tu veux on pourrait arranger une rencontre entre vous, un soir cette semaine. » proposa-t-elle en demandant l'avis de son partenaire qui accepta d'un sourire.

« Ce serait vraiment bien. » fit Plagg avec une boule d'émotion dans la voix.

« Je voulais aussi, enfin, être sûre que tout avait bien été prévue. Enfin, je préférais en parler maintenant et ne plus avoir à revenir sur le sujet plus tard. Comment en êtes-vous venu à la conclusion que tes proches ne seraient pas en danger si je me disputais avec ChatNoir?»

« Et bien, tu as vu toi-même que cette maison est plutôt bien protégée. J'ai fait promettre à Nino de rester bien caché si je suis ciblée par un akuma. Chloé est ciblée trois fois par semaine de toute façon. Mais au final, je pense que le plus important dans tout ça, c'est d'éviter que tu ne sois corrompue et j'ai pensé quand te révélant mon secret par moi-même ça diminuerait beaucoup de risques. Maintenant, tu sais toujours où me trouver même quand je suis caché derrière un masque. Ça évitera aussi une certaine perte de temps où tu pourrais chercher à mettre Adrien à l'abri inutilement. »

« Oui, mais…Marinette? Alya et Marinette. Tu as pensé à elles et à leur sécurité? Elles sont aussi tes amies? » Elle se demandait quelle place son identité sans masque jouait dans la vie d'Adrien. Lui accordait-il si peu d'importance qu'il l'avait complètement associée avec le reste de la classe en général ou avait-elle une place particulière dans son cœur?

« Je n'ai pas envisagé que tu t'en prendrais à Alya si tu voulais être méchante avec moi. C'est ton amie à toi aussi, il me semble. Et pour Marinette. Je ne pensais pas que ça se voyait… C'est mon amie mais si tu as remarqué un lien particulier entre nous, j'imagine que je ne suis pas aussi discret que je le pensais réussir à l'être quand je lui parle. J'essaie habituellement de faire en sorte que Chloé ne me vois pas lui parler.»

« Tu l'appelles ta princesse… » amena encore Ladybug.

Adrien se frappa le front de sa paume. Il n'avait pas pensé à l'entourage de ChatNoir lorsqu'il avait évalué si Adrien pouvait révéler son secret. Il faut dire que la personne dont il cherchait à se prémunir était aussi celle avec qui il entretenait 80% des relations du super-héros. Mais il y avait ce 20%. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait dire qu'il y avait une relation profonde entre Marinette et ChatNoir. Ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que quatre ou cinq fois mais, déjà elle en savait autant sur ChatNoir que sur Adrien.

« Je vais lui parler. Comme pour Nino. Je vais arranger tout ça. Tu as raison, elle est assez téméraire pour vouloir prendre ma défense. Je suis certain qu'elle serait même capable de défendre ChatNoir. C'est une force de la nature cette fille! »

Maintenant qu'elle était un peu rassurée sur les sentiments d'Adrien envers son autre elle-même, Ladybug voulait rentrer chez elle et se remettre au travail quand, des pièces de casse-tête se mirent en place.

« Tu m'as dit que tu faisais quoi demain déjà? »

« Pas grand-chose, juste mes pratiques quotidiennes sinon, je reste enfermé ici. » se désola Adrien.

« Tu aurais le droit de sortir aider une amie? » questionna la jeune fille puis elle pensa pour elle-même. 'Il va travailler fort mais il m'en doit une pour jeudi soir. '

« Si mon chauffeur me conduis sur place, ça devrait fonctionner. »


	3. Chapter 3

Ce dimanche-là, il y avait une convention de chapeliers et de modistes dans une salle à proximité. Marinette avait accepté le contrat de traiteur à la place de son père qui participait à un concours de pièce-montée. Sa mère assisterait son père et Marinette serait seule pour remplir la commande du lunch de la convention. La veille, elle avait préparé des boîtes fantaisies pour la présentation des livraisons et des cadeaux individuels remis aux participants. Les gâteaux et les cup-cakes figurants des chapeaux seraient présentés dans des boîtes à chapeau aux motifs vintages.

Adrien arriva très tôt et Tom lui expliqua les divers postes de travail. Adrien serait avant tout chargé de la cuisson des gâteaux permettant ainsi à Marinette de se concentrer sur les détails de la garniture.

Marinette mesurait les ingrédients des gâteaux et les déposaient au mélangeur. Adrien surveillait les cuissons et lui apportait les ingrédients. Quand les dernières préparations des desserts furent au four, ils nettoyèrent la cuisine pour débuter les préparations à mettre dans les sandwichs.

Marinette provoqua quelques dégâts en passant au mélangeur la vinaigrette qui serait proposée dans un sombrero avec des crudités.

Adrien proposa une courte pause puisqu'ils avaient bien avancer. Il la fit sortir de la cuisine pour qu'elle ne voit plus le désordre. Elle relativisa les choses en pensant que si elle n'était pas déjà en couple avec Adrien, elle aurait provoqué beaucoup plus de troubles ou bien, à l'inverse, elle aurait dû se lever à 4h du matin pour commencer le travail et aurait été privée de la belle journée qu'elle passait avec lui.

Après un frugal repas dans la cuisine familiale, Adrien confectionna des tas de sandwichs pendant que Marinette commençait à couvrir tous les gâteaux de crème au beurre et découper les fondants qui les recouvriraient.

En avant-midi, elle avait mis de la musique et ils s'étaient bien amuser. Mais alors qu'elle avait plusieurs gâteaux de confectionner, elle se mit à rejeter de plus en plus de ses réalisations.

Il remarqua qu'elle ne s'amusait plus. Elle jetait constamment des regards sur l'horloge. Ses mains tremblaient et elle murmurait entre ses dents. Elle passa trop près d'un des plateaux de sandwichs qu'il venait de terminer et une partie du contenu se renversa au sol.

Elle s'agenouilla pour ramasser en se répandant en excuses et il alla l'aider. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle était en larme et évitait son regard. Elle porta les mains à sa taille cherchant quelque chose qui n'y était pas puis stoppa telle une statue, le regardant avec une panique qui menaçait de l'engloutir.

Il ne pensa pas, ne réfléchit pas. Il agit par instinct. Il captura ses lèvres des siennes en la collant au petit espace de mur disponible derrière elle. La sensation était tellement agréable! Les mots maison, foyer, sécurité, habitude voyageaient de son cœur à sa tête. Et tout ce que sa bouche lui rapportait comme sensation était 'délicieux', 'encore.'

Mais bien vite, la culpabilité prit le dessus et il se détacha de ses lèvres en s'excusant. Malgré tout, il la garda dans ses bras et elle garda les mains enlacées sur sa nuque.

« Non, tu as fais ce qu'il fallait. J'en avais vraiment besoin. » rassura-t-elle, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Marinette, je, je suis en couple. Je ne peux pas être…ça avec toi. Je suis désolé. Tu es…tu es…wow. Mais sa main dans la mienne, c'est toute ma vie. »

« C'est, c'est très beau, la façon donc tu en parles…je souhaiterais que ces mots soient pour moi. …oui pour nous deux. »

« Je ne peux pas. » se désola-t-il en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. « Vraiment pas, j'étais même venu dans le but inverse. »

Elle pensa pour elle-même. 'Je savais déjà que les mensonges pouvaient être un poison et que les secrets pouvaient provoquer la douleur. En cette minute où je ne peux prononcer les mots que je voudrais pour tout dire, je découvre aussi que la vérité peut brûler!'

'Mon chaton' aurait-elle voulut lui crier et avec trois petites syllabes, leur vie auraient été toute autre. Et comme toutes les fois où elle menaçait de se rompre, son corps tenta de la garder saine d'esprit en lui envoyant le message que la douleur était agréable. Mais elle commençait à se dire qu'elle ne voulait plus de ce faux-semblant dans sa vie.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir paniqué. Ce contrat était très important pour moi. Je voulais me prouver à moi-même que si je ne réussissais pas en design de mode, je pourrais ouvrir une boutique de gâteaux de fantaisie. »

« C'est une super idée. Mais, tu sais, je suis sur que tu réussiras dans tout ce que tu entreprendras. Et ne sois pas trop dure avec toi-même, tu apprends encore. Et ce que tu as fait est magnifique. »

Ils se détachèrent et se retournèrent vers la cuisine. C'était un vrai chantier.

Sur quoi, les parents de Marinette revinrent et Tom annonçait : « Regardez ça les enfants, 2e place avec le coup de cœur du public! C'est pas formidable ça? » Et après les félicitations du jeune couple. « Alors, où vous en êtes? C'est l'heure de livrer. »

« Je n'ai pas réussit, Papa. » Tom Dupain parcourut les frigidaires avant de répondre. « Tu as presque tout. Si Adrien aide Sabine pour la livraison de ce que tu as déjà, je peux t'aider à finir le reste et on livrera en un rien de temps. »

Adrien sortit son téléphone et appela son chauffeur. C'était la règle après tout. Ils effectuèrent la livraison et ramenèrent Mme Cheng chez elle. Marinette et son père étaient alors prêt à partir. Il croisa le regard de la jeune fille. Le moment qu'ils avaient vécu était déjà clos. Il rentra chez lui sans un mot. Ils ne devraient plus jamais se laisser aller l'un vers l'autre ou en reparler.

Quelques heures plus tard, il entendit Ladybug arrivé à sa fenêtre. Il broyait du noir assis sur le banc de son piano. Il releva la tête et elle vint le rejoindre sur le banc.

«Est-ce que j'ai toute ta confiance?» demanda-t-elle. «Je te donne ce que je peux et tu me fais confiance avec le reste. Sans question, sans jugement, sans dispute?»

«Toujours. Je te le jures.» Il était ChatNoir, son partenaire et il était Adrien son amoureux. Pourquoi voudrait-il plus de la vie?

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer. «Je sais…pour le baiser…»

«Et…?» Il avait peur qu'elle le rejette pour toujours.

«Pas de 'et'. Pas de colère, pas de jalousie, pas de regret, pas de séparation. Rien de tout ça. Juste mon cœur heureux et ta confiance en moi. Et mon corps qui crie 'encore plus de toi'.»

Il lui en donna encore, encore et toujours plus de baiser. Pour le reste de la soirée, ils furent deux combattants dans une joute amoureuse qui prit place entre ses draps. Et ce soir-là, il apprit à aimer la rugosité de ses mains gantées sur son corps dénudé.

* * *

Le lundi matin, Marinette se leva très tôt en chantonnant pour fabriquer une double épaisseur derrière un tableau de notes dans sa chambre. Elle y afficha la photo de lui-même qu'Adrien lui avait offerte.

Elle était vraiment osée. Adrien y posait en maillot de bain et évidement, on le voyait dévêtu des épaules aux hanches. La taille du maillot plutôt basse, il était devant un mur de crépit blanc qui faisait de la couleur de sa peau une source supplémentaire d'audace. Mais c'est son visage qui était le plus parlant. Et en fait on ne le voyait même pas vriment. Les bras d'Adrien étaient ramenés sur l'avant de son corps, ses grandes mains attrapant ses mèches et les ramenant sur son visage. Mais ses yeux perçaient au travers de sa chevelure et ils criaient tellement d'émotions trop longtemps contenues, dévorantes de désir et de tentation à la luxure.

En l'accrochant dans la cachette, Marinette ne put que s'arrêter pour la contempler.

Heureusement, elle partie à temps pour l'école grâce à Tikki. Adrien, Nino et Alya attendaient encore devant la classe, la cloche n'ayant pas encore sonné. Nino racontait ses péripéties de la fin de semaine. Alya, surprise remarqua qu'Adrien et Marinette avait le même sourire.

«Il y a quelque chose qu'on ne sait pas?» demanda l'inquisitrice en chef. «Vous vous êtes vu en fin de semaine?»

«Mais non Alya, tu sais que j'avais une montagne de travail. Quand veux-tu que j'aie eu temps de sortir?» répondit Marinette.

«Et je suis toujours coincé chez moi la fin de semaine, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais de droit d'aller quelque part.»

«Vous nous cacher définitivement un secret!» affirma Alya. Mais comme la cloche retentis, ils n'eurent pas à répondre.

Par contre, installés à leur classe suivante, Alya n'eut qu'à lâcher un 'alors?' pour que les amoureux tentent de rentrer la tête dans les épaules.

Ils pensèrent être encore une fois sauvés de l'interrogatoire quand résonna un grand 'Adrichou' mais tentèrent encore une fois d'entrer la tête dans les épaules.

«J'ai une grande nouvelle. Je suis invitée au grand bal classique samedi prochain et évidemment je t'ai choisie comme cavalier. Toute la presse sera là. On fera les plus magnifiques photos tout les deux! Un vrai couple royale! Un prince et sa princesse.»

Les mots dégouttèrent Adrien. «Tu n'es pas ma princesse.» affirma-t-il en retour. «J'ai déjà une princesse et ce n'est pas toi. De plus…» il essayait de choisir ses mots soigneusement. «Je ne veux pas voir écrit dans les journaux que nous sommes un couple toi et moi.»

«Et pourquoi je te prie?» reprit la blonde sur un ton de menace.

Avec un soupir Adrien expliqua : «Parce qu'il y a quelqu'un à qui je ne veux pas faire de peine.» Il essayait de se retenir de son mieux mais ses yeux tournaient d'eux-mêmes vers Marinette.

«Ne me dis pas que tu déclines la soirée de l'année avec la cavalière de ta vie pour que la moins que rien qui est là ne soit pas triste en réalisant que Cendrillon n'est qu'un conte de fée?»

«Non, c'est, c'est juste que je sais de qui il s'agit.» expliqua Marinette voulant limiter les dégâts.

«Mais…mais, Chloé, quand tu t'en prends à Marinette… tu me déçois chaque fois un peu plus.» Adrien trouva difficilement les mots pour décrire ses émotions, mais c'était une vérité trop importante pour rester muette.

«Tu est certain de ne pas vouloir entrer à ce bal, Adrien?» intervint Alya «Ladybug et ChatNoir sont invités aussi. Je crois que je serais prête à prendre ta place au bras de Chloé pour y entrer. Enfin, le temps de passer la porte, quoi!»

«Tu as pensé à leur dire? J'imagine que tu as reçu l'invitation sur le ladyblog?» s'informa Marinette.

«Je vais essayer de leur dire aujourd'hui. J'imagine qu'il y aura un autre akuma.» énonça-t-elle en pointant Chloé du menton.

«Parlant de ça» commença Adrien «Tu ne penses pas que tu pourrais faire un peu plus attention dans tes relations avec les gens?»

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?» s'amusa Chloé

«Bien, tu viens d'être méchante avec Marinette sans même tant rendre compte.» lui répondit Adrien «Tu dois faire plus attention aux sentiments des autres.»

Ce à quoi Marinette surenchérie : «Tu es, en partie, responsable si les huit derniers akumas se sont formés autour de toi. Cette ville n'est pas ton terrain de jeu et les gens ne sont pas des pions.»

«Sans compter que…plus il y a d'akumas autour de toi, plus tu es en danger. Et un jour, ce sera peut-être juste une personne qui n'est pas akumatisé et à qui ton père ne fait pas peur et qui se vengera simplement et directement sur toi.» termina Adrien.

Il y eut effectivement un nouvel akuma ce jour-là. Un élève d'une classe plus jeune. Mais Chloé, s'excusa auprès du garçon et promis de façon un peu plus sincère de faire plus attention.

Alya arriva en vitesse avec les infos pour le bal sur une feuille imprimée. «On ne confirme rien et on infirme rien. C'est pour la sécurité des gens. Personne ne doit connaître d'avance nos apparitions.» lui expliqua Ladybug.

Ils montèrent sur le toit pour parler plus intimement. «On se voit ce soir?» demanda ChatNoir.

«J'ai beaucoup de devoirs à rattraper mais je t'appelle à 8h. On a des choses à prévoir.» Ils s'enfuirent bien vite pressés par le décompte de leur miraculous.

Marinette laissa tomber sa transformation et se hâta vers le labo de science. Elle trébucha trois fois avant d'y arriver dont une sur le seuil de porte.

«Eh bien, mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. Je vois que vous nous prévoyez, un cours catastrophique selon vos habitudes.» la salua Mme Mendeleiev.

Pour faire bonne mesure, alors qu'elle assurait à son professeure qu'elle serait prudente, elle échappa ses livres.

Ses premières gaffes ne furent pas trop graves. Elle commença par éteindre sa flamme avec un ingrédient en poudre qu'elle y renversa puis elle éclaboussa sa feuille questionnaire avec un liquide. Mais Kim, Sabrina et finalement Chloé rigolaient dès qu'elle échappait son bâtonnet à mélanger. Suivit chaque fois de près par le froncement de sourcils toujours plus prononcé de Mme Mendeleiev. Puis, elle échappa la petite bouteille de teinture d'iode et ne prit pas le bon produit pour nettoyer. Cela empira les choses et tout l'espace de travail de Marinette se couvrit de bulles frétillantes.

La professeure envoya Marinette voir le concierge avec une liste de fournitures comme une vadrouille, du tissus éponge et d'autres produits. Adrien demanda la permission de l'aider à rapporter le tout. Il en était à rédiger son rapport.

«Tu vas bien? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?» lui demanda-t-il à l'extérieur de la classe. «Pourtant quand tu fais la cuisine tu es plus sûre de toi.»

«Dimanche aussi j'ai mis le chantier.» se plaignit-elle.

«Oui, quand tu as commencé à être nerveuse. Pourquoi es-tu nerveuse maintenant?»

«C'est à cause des akumas.» admit-elle

«Ils te font peur?» voulu savoir le ChatNoir sous le masque d'Adrien.

«Non, ne t'en fait pas. Je n'ai pas peur. C'est plus, l'adrénaline qui retombe. J'ai toujours besoin d'un moment de calme pour m'ajuster ensuite et là, avec le labo, je n'ai pas pu prendre le temps de relaxer.» Elle manqua de trébucher et se rattrapa à l'épaule d'Adrien en portant la main à sa tête.

«Mari?» s'inquiéta Adrien en la soutenant sous les bras.

«Ce n'est rien, juste un peu de fatigue. Je ferais bien une bonne sieste.» répondit-elle.

«Je peux te confier un secret? Je suis toujours affamé après une alerte akuma. J'imagine que c'est l'adrénaline pour moi aussi.»

«Oh! Tiens» elle lui tendit un biscuit qu'elle avait extirpé d'un petit sac sur ses hanches. «J'en ai toujours sur moi. J'en ai d'autres dans la classe.»

«Merci, c'est vraiment gentil. J'ai toujours de la difficulté pour trouver de la nourriture en-dehors des repas.» Il fit disparaître le biscuit avant d'arriver devant le concierge et insista pour porter pratiquement tous le matériel.

À vingt heures, elle revêtit sa tenue d'héroïne et s'installa sur un toit voisin pour appeler Adrien sur le téléphone de ChatNoir.

«Bonsoir mon bel amour, comment à été ta journée?» demanda le félin charmeur.

«Certains passages ont été plutôt catastrophiques. Je te jure, parfois j'aurais besoin de mon pouvoir miraculeux pour réparer tout ce que je brise.» fit une Ladybug très Marinette.

«Tu es si mignonne, c'est pour ça que je t'aime.» l'assura son partenaire. «Au fait, je te texte mon numéro de téléphone pour quand je ne suis pas transformer. Autant profiter de tous les avantages que nous offre notre nouvelle situation. Ce serait bien si j'avais aussi une façon de te joindre en tout temps. Comme pour l'attaque de ce midi à mon école.»

Marinette passa outre le fait qu'elle avait déjà le numéro d'Adrien et expliqua avec une rougeur grimpante. «Tu sais, même quand je ne suis pas en tenue de travail, je garde un œil sur toi.»

«Oui, j'ai vu ça tout à l'heure. Tu es arrivée en un rien de temps! Et le fait que tu saches qui je suis à été super pratique pour pouvoir me transformer. L'akumatisé n'a même pas eu le temps de sortir de la cafétéria. Le Papillon a du enrager devant tant d'efficacité de notre part!»

Elle rigola un peu avant d'ajouter « J'aurais bien aimé voir sa tête. Écoute, si tu ne fais rien demain soir, on pourrait se voir et laisser une soirée libre à nos kwamis.»

«Bien sûr, viens chez moi. Je vais tout organiser.»

«Oui, ça je te fais confiance! Bon je retourne travailler, si je veux avoir ma soirée libre demain. Bonne nuit, mon chaton, fais de beaux rêves.»

«Dors bien, ma Lady, je t'aime.» Et il conclut avec un gros bisou soufflé bien sonore.

Le lendemain, dans la journée, ils connurent un combat très éprouvant. L'akumatisé était déjà une brute épaisse avant d'être corrompu et maintenant qu'il était devenue Monsieur Macho cela n'avait gère améliorer ses manières envers les femmes.

Lorsqu'il réussit à donner une bonne baffe à Ladybug, ChatNoir s'élança près d'elle et lorsque le type se mit à rigoler de sa réussite, il vit rouge. S'armant de son bâton, il porta des coups dans la direction du vilain mais en lui laissant toujours le temps d'esquiver en super-héros qu'il était. Cela empêcha tout de même le type de riposter et permit à Ladybug d'invoquer son luckycharme tranquillement.

Mais la brute comprit le manège et envoya bouler ChatNoir pour se ruer sur Ladybug qui fut celle qui se retrouva à devoir esquiver avec énergie un déluge de coups de point et ceux-ci étaient vraiment donnés pour blesser.

Il repartie en voyant ChatNoir arrivé sur lui. Atteignant l'immeuble où habitait la fille qui lui avait dit 'non', il commença à percer les murs pour atteindre les poutres de soutien.

Rétrospectivement, Ladybug ressentit alors la crainte qu'il ait réussit à l'atteindre quelques instants plus tôt. Elle frissonna et ChatNoir serra sa main, lui offrant un réconfort au milieu de la tempête.

Heureusement, les glaçons dans le sceau rouge à pois noirs qu'elle avait reçu de son luckycharme n'avaient pas fondus. Un plan vraiment simple, pour un homme trop peu compliqué.

ChatNoir renversa les glaçons et l'eau glacée sur la tête et les épaules de l'homme qui ne portait qu'un débardeur en pleine automne. Les bras lui tombèrent le long du corps et Ladybug récupéra la pochette d'allumette où il avait écrit son numéro de téléphone et que la fille n'avait pas voulu prendre. Elle le déchira et purifia l'akuma qui en sortie.

«À plus tard» chuchota-t-elle en embrassant la joue de son partenaire et en filant rapidement.

Elle arriva très tard dans la soirée mais il l'attendait encore. «Je suis désolée, je me suis endormie après le combat. Et j'ai dû faire mes tâches après le souper. Je viens juste de les finir.»

«Ce n'est pas grave, du moment que tu as pu venir. Alors, j'ai pensé à plusieurs choses. Tu n'auras qu'à choisir ce que tu préfères. J'ai des tas de coussins. On peut les installés pour séparer mon divan. Puisque tu es là, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait passer du temps ensemble, l'un près de l'autre. J'ai ce masque de tissus rouge que tu peux porter pour ressembler au tiens et cette écharpe si tu préfères que je cache mes yeux. Et j'ai pensé aussi, puisqu'il commence à être tard, tu pourrais rester dormir ici. J'ai placé un matelas sur la mezzanine si tu ne veux pas…dormir dans mes bras.»

«Tu ne vas pas essayer de, hum, euh, enfin, euh, tu vois.» Il la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer. «Ne t'en fait pas, je voudrais vraiment juste te garder dans mes bras pour la nuit.»

«Tu aurais quelque chose à me prêter?»

Marinette ressortie de la salle de bain avec un énorme t-shirt, le masque rouge et Tikki qui flottait près d'elle et qui alla s'installer sur la mezzanine avec Plagg. Adrien l'attendait sous les draps.

«J'aime bien tes cheveux détachés comme ça. C'est jolie avec ce modèle de masque.»

«Merci. Adrien puisque nous avons du temps devant nous, je voudrais savoir des choses sur toi. Tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance mais j'aimerais te connaître encore plus. J'aimerais te poser des questions très sérieuses et intimes mais je sais que je ne pourrai pas te faire la même faveur. Je te fais par contre la promesse que je te dévoilerai tout de moi lorsque je pourrai te révéler qui je suis.»

«Que tu me promettes d'être encore là après les combats compte déjà beaucoup pour moi. Qu'est-ce que ça changera pour toi lorsque nous aurons délivré Paris?»

Elle était couchée sur le dos et porta ses paumes à son ventre.

«J'ai fait ce rêves. Je suis encore trop jeune, je n'ai que seize ans. J'ai aussi d'autres projets de vie après mes études mais il y a un rêve en particulier qui me tient vraiment à cœur, le genre de rêve par lequel on définit si on a réussit sa vie ou non. Ce rêve c'est toi, moi…et nos enfants. Capturer le Papillon et mettre fin au combat, me donnera le droit d'avoir des enfants. Mais je veux qu'ils soient de toi. Je rêve de rires partagés autour d'une table de cuisine, d'après-midi à jouer au ballon dans le parc, de câlins et de petites empreintes de mains sur des bricolages. Ce rêve est si fort! Parfois, lorsque je me réveille la nuit, je peux presque les sentir bouger dans mon ventre.»

«Je ne sais pas si je ferais un bon père. Je n'ai pas eu un bon modèle. Mais une famille heureuse avec toi? Je ne désire rien de plus dans la vie.» Il s'était lui aussi tourné sur le dos pour regarder le plafond. Elle prit son menton pour tourner son visage vers elle. Des larmes avait mouillés le tissus du masque.

«Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu seras le mari idéal avec la bonne partenaire. Et il y a une autre vérité dont je suis certaine. ChatNoir sera un père parfait. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te voir dans ce genre de situation. Mais je l'ai souvent pensé en te voyant blaguer ou me protéger. Tu seras un père formidable.»

Plaçant sa main sur sa joue et caressant sa tempe de son pouce, il commença doucement en évitant son regard. «Ma Lady, me feras-tu l'honneur…» Elle mit deux doigts sur sa bouche pour l'arrêter.

«Pas comme ça. Pas ce soir, pas avec ces mots. Ce sont les mots de ChatNoir pour une seule partie de moi. Ces mots devraient venir de toi en entier et s'adresser à une moi complète.» Il noya les émotions qui les submergeaient dans une mer de baiser.

«J'attendrai. Je vais même faire mieux que ça. Je vais partir à la chasse au Papillon et lorsque nous serons près à vivre ensemble, il n'y aura plus aucun obstacle sur notre chemin.»

Après encore beaucoup de baiser, ils parlèrent plus légèrement. Et finalement, le sujet du bal vint dans la conversation.

«Je crois que je n'aurai pas le choix d'y aller, j'ai déjà trois billets à mon nom. Celui pour ChatNoir, ceux que mon père à reçus pour moi et une cavalière et celui d'une invitation de la part de Chloé.» résuma-t-il.

«J'imagine que ton père tiens à ce que tu le représente. Mais après tout, si j'y vais, ChatNoir, n'est pas obligé d'y être et je pourrai tout de même danser avec toi.» offrit Ladybug.

«Oui, mais, si je me change pendant la soirée, j'aurai droit à deux danses. C'est avec toi que je voudrais y aller, être ton cavalier.»

«Si ton bras est libre, tu pourrais inviter Alya. Si elle m'accapare, j'aurai moins de journaliste sur le dos. Tant qu'à répondre aux médias, je préfère lui répondre à elle. Tu me laisserais lui faire l'invitation à ta place? J'ai une petite idée.»

Le samedi matin, Marinette arriva chez Alya avec un grand carton sous le bras.

«Joyeux anniversaire!»

«Mais ce n'est que dans trois semaines!»protesta la rouquine.

«Oui, mais le bal c'est ce soir. Je t'ai fais une robe et Adrien viendra te chercher à 19h, je reviendrai vers 18h pour te coiffer.»

«Mari, mais, tu ne préférerais pas y aller à ma place?»

«Il faut que je te dise des secrets Alya. La semaine dernière, Adrien est venu m'aider avec la commande de traiteur. Et pendant qu'on travaillait…on s'est embrassés.»

«Quoi? Et tu ne m'as rien dit! Mais là, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas ensemble? Pourquoi vous n'allez pas ensemble au bal?»

«Adrien est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Il l'aime et elle l'aime mais elle ne peut pas être en couple pour l'instant.»

«Quoi? Comment ça?»

«Tu dois promettre de garder le secret. Celui-là ce n'est pas le miens. Adrien est en amour avec Ladybug.»

«Quoi? Mari arrête, j'ai même pas dix-sept ans! Je suis trop jeune pour avoir des problèmes cardiaques!»

«Que tu me crois ou non, ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce soir, si tu vas au bal, tu seras là pour tenir la chandelle.»

«Oh, Mari, je suis tellement désolée pour toi!»

«Tu trouves? Moi pas. J'adore embrassé Adrien.»

«…Woh! T'es encore plus badass que je le pensais!»

Marinette se régala de la vision d'Adrien en Tuxedo, lorsqu'il vint chercher Alya à sa porte, elle eu même droit à une bise. Encore une fois, Adrien sentit ses yeux devenir humide. Pour bref que le contact avec Marinette ait été, il en était encore une fois sortit bouleversé.

Le grand Paris était magnifique. Un orchestre de trente musiciens jouait déjà lorsqu'Adrien et Alya y entrèrent. Il lui fit danser la chanson suivante.

Mais lorsque les premières notes d'une autre chanson s'élevèrent, Ladybug entra par une des hautes fenêtres et se dirigea vers eux. Elle avait ajouté à sa tenue habituelle une jupe rouge à pois noirs fendue de haut en bas et retenue à la taille par un bijou. La coupe ingénieuse laissait tomber les plis en souplesse.

Sans un mot, ils commencèrent à danser sur une valse superbe. Lorsque la mélodie suivante commença, il y avait déjà une file de garçons et d'hommes qui attendaient pour danser avec l'héroïne. Mais avec un sourire de mauvais garçon Adrien la garda contre lui pour une autre danse. Lorsqu'il voulu poursuivre le manège pour une troisième fois, elle l'embrassa sur la joue en signe d'excuse et se retourna vers un autre partenaire.

Lorsqu'on annonça un quart d'heure américain, ce fut au tour d'Adrien de voir un nuage de jeune fille en dentelle froufroutante se précipiter vers lui avec des yeux suppliants. Ladybug et Alya éclatèrent de rire lorsqu'il se tourna vers sa dulcinée avec des yeux en détresse. D'un hochement de tête, elle l'encouragea à faire plaisir aux jeunes filles.

Il choisit celles qui avaient l'air les plus jeunes et eu le temps d'en faire danser trois durant le laps de temps prévue et une dernière à qui il avait déjà dit oui.

Chloé le coinça ensuite pour une valse et voulu le garder pour la chanson suivante mais il s'excusa pour aller chercher Alya à leur table. D'un regard, il fit comprendre à sa Lady qu'il avait un plan.

Il entraîna Alya en la faisant danser sur un côté de la salle qui menait à un espace de service. Ladybug les suivit et il se cacha d'abord derrière le mur où étaient rangés des paniers d'ustensiles au-dessus d'un évier. L'héroïne resta visible pour discuter avec Alya et lorsque les regards ce furent détournés, elle le rejoint derrière.

À ce stade, ils avaient tous deux besoin d'une bonne dose de câlins s'étant à peine vue de toute la semaine alors que Marinette s'activait derrière sa machine à coudre sur les robes pour le bal.

« Chloé! Bonsoir. Je peux t'aider? Tu sembles chercher quelque chose. Les toilettes ne sont pas ici. » La voix d'Alya les informa de la présence de la blonde. Adrien ouvrit la porte du rangement pour les balais et y déplaça quelques objets pour s'aménager une place.

« Je suis chez moi, tu te rappelles. Je sais où se trouve les toilettes. Je cherche Adrien et il m'a dit qu'il viendrait te voir. »

« Désolée, il n'a pas réussit à me trouver. J'étais avec Ladybug. »

Adrien entra dans le placard et Ladybug dégrafa sa jupe pour en glisser un coin de l'ourlet sous les robinets.

« Bonsoir Ladybug. C'est vraiment formidable que tu aies accepté notre invitation. Tu t'amuses bien j'espère. » salua la fan ravie de trouver son idole.

« Oui, Chloé. Merci pour ton invitation. La soirée est magnifique. Tout est vraiment très bien. Écoute, je termine de nettoyer ma jupe et si tu veux, je t'aiderai à trouver Adrien ensuite. Passe devant déjà. »

Lorsqu'Adrien sortie du placard à balai, il l'embrassa sur la joue. « Ça, c'est pour te remercier d'avoir penser à inviter Alya. Et ça c'est pour moi. » Il reprit ses lèvres mais on entendit de grands cris venant de la salle et tous les deux savaient qu'il s'agissait d'un akuma.

Dans une lumière verte, Adrien changea de costume et s'apprêta à s'élancer dans la salle. « Attends, évite de dévoiler ton identité à Alya. » fit Ladybug en lui indiquant une petite fenêtre. Il revint par une des grandes sur le côté et la rejoint au milieu de la piste déserte à l'exception d'elle et de leur opposant.

« M'accorderas-tu cette danse, ma Lady? Fit-il en s'inclinant.

« Toujours » répondit-elle alors qu'ils s'avançaient ensemble pour l'affrontement.


End file.
